Are you my enemy?
by Topo-Aird
Summary: AU Quinn is a secret agent working for the nazi government, What happens when she is assigned to investigate a hidden group of jews on a small village? Faberry DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_Prologue_

"Quinn? Did you hear what I say?" Finn asked the girl waving a hand in front of her face.

"Umm? Did you say something?" Quinn asked looking at her partner. Finn sighed.

"Yes, I've been trying to talk to you for fifteen minutes now, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sorry, I was just… Never mind" She said looking at the papers Finn was holding "So, how many of them are hiding on the village?"

"We think that there are at least twenty of them but there can be more so you better not hurry things up"

Quinn nodded. She didn't need Fin to remind her that they already had had problems last time they hurried a plan. After all, who said that being a secret agent was easy? Not that she liked it; it was just that she didn't know other way of life.

She looked through the window. It was the first time she was going into a mission alone, she had always work with her team, well, she had always directed them actually. She had graduated as a secret agent when she was sixteen; she was twenty-five now. She was one of the most brilliants minds of her generation and the only woman in the history of the secret service.

"You're going to be ok alone?" Finn asked her.

"Worried?"She asked back.

"Maybe" He answered "I just want to make sure you'll be present at our wedding" Quinn smiled before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I will" She assured him, he gave her a quick nod. Neither of them spoke up the rest of the trip.

A few hours later their car stopped in front of a cottage. They got out of the car.

"What do you thing?"Finn asked

"It's… lovely, I think" Quinn answered walking up to the porch "Do you have the keys?"

He handed her the keys, she opened the door revealing the interior of the lovely cottage. It wasn't big neither small, just the right size for one person. She explored the place while Finn brought her luggage. The living was small, there was a sofa, a small table and a bookcase nest to the chimney, and then there was the kitchen, there was nothing outstanding. She went upstairs where her room was; there was a closet, a double bed and a dressing table. The bath room was like any other.

She sat down at her bed; it was next to the window so she'd had a beautiful view of the sunset.

"You like it?" Finn asked her from the door frame "The equipment is on the basement and you'll have to use a bike to go to the village" Quinn just nodded, Finn sighed sitting down besides her "Listen, if you want to leave at anytime, just call and I'll be here" he took her hand in his, they stayed like that a few minutes before Finn spoke up "I think I have to go, they're waiting for me"

They saluted each other before he parted.

Quinn sighed closing the door behind her. It was going to be the hardest mission on her life.


	2. Chapter 2:Poppies

The next day Quinn awoke early, it was the first day of her mission. She had a strict schedule to follow so she had no time to waste.

She had breakfast while she was re-reading some documents about her last mission. Two moths ago they had planned a surprise attack against Jewish community hidden on the suburbs, but someone had alert them and they escaped. Finn and she were so close to be sent to one of those concentration camps because of that mistake. She wasn't allowed to fail this mission.

She found the bike Finn had told her about on the backyard.

The village was about twenty minutes from the cottage so it wasn't hard to her to find the easiest way.

The village had no name; its population was about 300 people and it was known as a Jewish shelter, the problem was that every time they had tried to surprise them, they had disappeared, like if someone had warned them.

Once in the village Quinn made her way to the market. Curious glances were thrown at her; it was part of her plan after all, being noticed. She walked through the crow, buying a thing here, looking over there till she reached a flower stand.

"You must be that new girl everybody's talking about" She heard a female voice said, she looked up to find a girl staring at her from behind the counter, she might have her age, brown curls falling over her shoulders, and a pair of chocolate eyes staring at her.

"Why, yes, I thought I was trying not to draw the attention" she answered smiling.

"No offend but this is a small village, everybody knows what's going on" the girl said smiling back. "I'm Rachel Berry by the way" she said, extending a hand. Quinn walked up to the counter and shook her hand.

"Quinn Fabray. So what else do they say about me?"

Rachel shrugged.

"Just rumors, they don't like changes, that's all" Quinn nodded, taking a little bouquet of poppies.

"Changes are necessary" Quinn noted.

"But sometimes they can cause pain"

"No pain, no gain"

"So, why did you decide to move here?" Rachel asked changing the topic.

"My father died and I inherited a small cottage, near the lake" she lied easily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked"

"It's ok, we all have to die someday" Quinn smiled to her "And he wasn't a good father after all"

"But he was your father"

Quinn shrugged; she had to change the topic if she wanted to gain information.

"And how long have you been living here? I heard that nobody stays for too long in here"

"I've been living here for a while, what about you? Are you planning to stay for a long time?"

"I don't know yet" she answered looking around, some people on the stand in front of them were staring at the girls "They don't like me, do they?"

"No" Rachel answered "But who cares… I think you're very nice actually" Rachel said flashing a sweet smile.

"Likewise" Quinn said smiling shyly, what the hell was wrong with her, Quinn Fabray was not shy "Uhmm… well, I have to go" she said paying for the poppies "It was a pleasure to meet you"

Quinn wandered through the village, making mental notes about the places, the people. She arrived home about noon. She wrote down the notes on a diary before going down to the basement. Finn had set up a radio center so she could be able to communicate by a safe line; he also had left a pair of rifles and other supplies. She turned on the radio, sat down and put the headphones on before she started searching for the right frequency.

"Captain Fabray here, can somebody hear me?" she spoke through the microphone, she had no answer, she tried again.

"We got you, captain Fabray" someone said on the other side of the line "Change to channel two for a safe line and go ahead" Quinn did what she was told "Captain Fabray here" she said again.

"Lieutenant Hudson here" she heard Finn's voice "Go ahead with your report"

"Everything's going as planed, made first contact, they think I'm trouble" Quinn said. She could imagine Finn's smile "And I think I made a friend"

"Friend?" Finn asked.

"Don't worry, it's part of my plan"

"You must be careful"

"I'm not making another mistake, Hudson" Quinn said frowning.

"I know" there was silent for a few moments "I gotta go, someone just called a meeting"

"Take care"

"I love you" Finn said

"… Take care" Quinn said again before turning off the radio. She stayed there, staring at the radio, why she didn't tell him 'I love you'. She sighed and headed upstairs, she needed a nap.


	3. Chapter 3:Blaine

Quinn followed the same routine for a few weeks till the people in the village began to accept her presence, some of them even greeted her sometimes. She had also learned a lot about the girl that was now her friend: she had her temper, she liked to sing and was the nicest person she had ever known. Of course she didn't tell that to Finn during her daily reports.

Sometimes she had the urge to leave and go back to Berlin to get married to Finn and live a happy housewife life but then she would find herself trapped on one of her endless conversations with Rachel and she remembered why she was there.

Sometimes it felt odd lying so easily, but she had never known other way of life, her life had always been a lie.

She woke up earlier that day, it was an especial day, it was the day she was going to meet Rachel's uncle. It seemed like he was the "leader" of the village, or at least everybody used to go to him for an advice.

She went to the basement after having breakfast, she sat down and turned on the radio.

"Captain Fabray here" she said in the microphone, there was silence for a few moment before she heard Finn's sleepy voice.

"Quinn?"

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, I worked late but don't worry, go ahead"

"I'm meeting their leader today" Quinn said biting her lip "It's not a formal meeting but it's something"

"You nervous?"

"No. I have to go; they'll be waiting for me"

"Good luck"

"Take care and have some sleep"

"Will do, take care" she turned out the radio, Finn stopped telling her 'I love you' after the second day and she was ok with that.

She made the ride she knew by heart now; Rachel said she would be waiting for her on her stand on the market and she was right there, she flashed her one of her smiles.

"Sorry I'm late" Quinn said, getting off of the bike.

"Don't worry, you're on perfect time" Rachel told her smiling.

Rachel walked her to her house while they were talking about some silly thing.

Rachel's house was a bit bigger than the others on the village. Quinn took a big breath before Rachel opened the front door to her.

"Don't be nervous" Rachel whispered to her while leading her to the living room "Uncle Albert, I like you to meet someone"

A man who was sitting in front of a pile of papers looked up, he was around his fifties, he smiled to Quinn while getting up.

"So, this must be the famous Quinn Fabray I've heard so much about" he said shaking hands with Quinn.

"It's my pleasure Mr. Berry" Quinn said. Mr. Berry chuckled.

"Call me Albert. Sit down, please. Rachel told me you're the one living on the cottage by the lake, right?" Mr. Berry asked her sitting down again.

"Yes, I inherited from my father" Quinn answered.

"The I assume you're married"

"Uncle Albert!" Rachel said looking at him.

"Well, I'm… I'm engaged, actually" Quinn said feeling the heat on her cheeks "My… my fiancé a renowned architect on Berlin, we're just waiting for the right moment" After Mr. Berry could ask something else they heard someone knocking at the door, Rachel went to answer the door.

She came back with a guy walking behind her.

"Blaine!" Mr. Berry exclaimed getting up "Come here boy! We were waiting for you" the boy did what he was told and then he noticed Quinn.

"Sorry, Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"Oh, not at all, let me introduce you, Blaine this is Miss Quinn Fabray, she just moved to the cottage by the lake"

"It's a pleasure" he said kissing her hand.

"Likewise" Quinn answered smiling.

"You don't mind if we talk alone for a moment, do you?" Blaine asked the girls.

"Of course not" Rachel said "Come on, Quinn I want to show you something.

Quinn followed Rachel outside of the room, leaving Mr. Berry and Blaine alone. Rachel took her outside of the house to a little greenhouse they had on their backyard.

"It's… beautiful" Quinn said once they were inside, there was all kind of flowers "You do a great job taking care of them"

"Thank you"

There was silent for a few minutes till Rachel spoke up

"Do you love him?" She asked.

"What?"

"Your fiancé… do you love him?"

Quinn stared at Rachel before answering.

"I don't know" this time she told the truth, ever since they parted apart she wasn't sure of her feelings for Finn.

"How could you not know? He's your fiancé, you got engaged for something" Quinn shrugged.

"We grew up together, our fathers were best friends so it was the obvious that we would end up together" Rachel just nodded "Who's that guy Blaine?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, he's a friend of the family" Rachel answered "…And my uncle thinks we should get engaged" she added, rolling her eyes.

"But you don't like him, do you?" Rachel shook her head.

"I see him as a brother; he's done a lot for us, ever since my parents died. He doesn't like me either"

"And what does he do for living?"

"He's studying medicine on Berlin, I know that's one of the reasons my uncle want me to marry him"

"Maybe you should give him a chance"

"Maybe" they didn't speak for the rest of the day. Quinn left when the sun began to set just as Blaine.

"Want a ride?" Blaine asked charmingly, pointing at his car.

"Sure, why not?"

Blaine helped her with her bike before they both got up the car.

"So, Rachel told me you were studying medicine" Quinn tried to break the silence between them.

"Well, I left school, actually"

"Oh, sorry"

"Don't worry" he said smiling "You know, by the way Rachel talks about you I can tell you're a very nice person"

"Thank you, she also talks about you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said you've helped them a lot"

"Oh, that. Well, you know, it's something that everybody on my position would do"

"And… what's that position?" she felt him tensing "Oh c'mon! It's not like you're a secret agent" He looked at her with a shocked expression "Oh my, you are…well, I… I swear I won't tell anybody"

"If you do, the whole village would be lost" Blain said with a dark expression, Quinn nodded, that's all what she needed to know. Blaine dropped her at home a few minutes later.

She had all the information she needed to know, and there was also a traitor involved, so it would mean that her mission was over. She went directly to the basement and turned on the radio.

"Captain Fabray here"

"I got you, Captain" she heard Finn's voice "Go ahead with your report"

"I…" she closed her mouth when she saw her engagement ring, she got lost on her mind till Finn's voice drew her out of her trance.

"Captain Fabray? Are you there?"

"Yeah… I'm here"

"Go ahead"

"No news today"


	4. Chapter 4:Leaving

Quinn didn't sleep that night; she had broken the only rule she knew almost since she was born. She spent the night thinking about why she had done that. She didn't want to be sent to one of those camps.

"I have to tell Finn" she mumbled to herself. But then the whole village would be sent to a camp or even worse… Quinn shook her head trying to get ride of those thoughts.

She sighed, when did her life become so complicated?

She remembered her mother dying when she was three. It wasn't the big deal, she didn't remember much of those three years, but she remembered her father crying… he never did after that.

She remembered being left with Finn's family when she was five. It had been for her own good, her father moved to Munich when he got a promotion, she saw him only three times after that before he died.

She remembered her first kiss with Finn. She was six, he was seven. Finn had told her that they had to get married after that.

She remembered being sent to that "school for secret agents" when she was nine. She was the only girl. The other boys used to make fun of her; Finn was always there to protect her. She decided she didn't want Finn to protect her anymore when she was ten.

She remembered the last time she saw her father alive. He had visited her at school, they walked through the hallways, he had told her he was proud of her, two days after that he died. She was fourteen.

She remembered her first time with Finn; it had been after the graduation party. She thought heaven couldn't compare to that. She was sixteen.

She remembered the first time she killed a man. She cried to sleep that night. Finn had whispered sweet things on her ear trying to calm her down. She was seventeen.

She remembered when she got her promotion and became Captain. She had reached the rank her father had when he died. Finn's family had held a big party to celebrate. She was twenty-one.

She remembered the day Finn asked her to marry him. They had just come back from a mission, he had been shot and they were at the hospital. She was twenty-three.

She fell asleep when the sun started to rise.

Hours later she woke up at the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"What the…?" she got up quickly, getting into her dressing gown, she made her way downstairs and opened the door to find Blaine standing in her porch.

"Oh, sorry… Did I wake you?" Blaine asked.

"No, no, I was just… I'm feeling a little bit sick, that's all" Quinn said "Come in"

They sat down on the sofa.

"Do you want something to drink?" Quinn asked him

"No, thanks, I'm here because I wanted to talk to you about… about what I said last night"

"Oh, don't worry; I don't really care if you're a secret agent or a spy or whatever you are, it's not of my business"

"Well, now that you know, it is. Judging by what Rachel told me about you I think we can trust you" He said, making Quinn smile "Listen, I have to go back to Berlin today but I'd like to talk to you when I get back, well if you want to"

"Sure, It'd be a pleasure" Quinn said smiling.

Once Blaine was gone, Quinn decided she couldn't take more of that. Thanks to him now she knew what was bothering her: everybody was being so kind with her.

"I've had enough" she said aloud going upstairs. She couldn't do it, she couldn't betray that people.

Yes, she was giving up for the first time in her life and she didn't care about the consequences. She was going to pack, call Finn, go to Berlin and quit; that was the best she could do.

She took a quick bath before starting to collect her things. She looked through her clothes, searching for that suit she used to wear at the meetings.

She let out a frustrated sigh when she heard the doorbell ring for the second time that day.

"Now what?" she said going downstairs while doing her tie. No one ever visited her, it might be Blaine again.

"Blaine, I'm really busy right… Rachel?" she exclaimed when she opened the door "What are you doing here?"

"Blaine told me you were feeling sick so I wanted to make sure you were ok" she said, realizing what her friend was wearing: white shirt, loosened tie, black pants, suspenders and saddle shoes "What are you doing?"

Quinn sighed.

"I'm leaving" she said going into the living room.

"What? You can't do that!" Rachel exclaimed following her "I mean… you can't leave just like that!"

"Listen, I really need to finish packing, I don't have time for this"

"But, I thought you were happy here"

"Why did you think that?" Quinn asked frowning. Rachel just shrugged.

"Well, you were always smiling, you looked relaxed… not like now" Rachel said looking down.

Quinn stared at the girl in front of her; she had to leave if she wanted to protect her.

"I can't stay… so you better leav…" she was hushed by a pair of soft lips on hers. The kiss lasted just a few seconds. They broke apart looking into each other eyes; Rachel couldn't read Quinn's expression.

"I… I'm sorry" she whispered, turning away, but something stopped her. Quinn took her by the arm and pulled her into another kiss.

Quinn could feel Rachel smiling on the kiss; she pulled her closer holding her by the waist while Rachel's fingers got tangled on her hair. Just then she understood why she had been feeling like that, she wasn't doing anything wrong, she was in love. She could be tortured to death because of that and she didn't care at all. They broke apart when air became necessary, both of them were smiling.

"Are you going?" Rachel whispered.

Quinn smiled. If she wanted to protect her, she had to stay.

"Never" she answered leaning down for another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5:Morning surprise

Quinn went down to the basement, it was almost midnight and she had forgotten about her daily report. She turned on the radio putting the headphones on.

"Captain Fabray here, is someone out there?"

"Quinn? Why are you so late?" Finn's voice answered from the other side of the line.

"Sorry, I… was following this guy to a little hideaway, he got lost in the woods" she said "I think this will take more time than the estimated, they're not helping at all"

"Well, you have two weeks left"

"Wait, what? We didn't set a date to end the mission"

"I know, but things are getting ugly in here so you need to hurry up if you wanna be alive for Christmas"

Quinn sighed

"Oh, c'mon" Finn said "You're good with stories, invent one and finish your global report so we can go get those bastards, I'm really tired of all this shit"

There was silence for a few moments.

"You there?" Finn asked.

"Yeah… just… never mind, I need to sleep" Quinn turned the radio off not even waiting for Finn to say good bye.

She went upstairs, she was upset, they couldn't do that, it was her mission, she hand spent one month planning the whole thing and now they had messed up her plans.

She stopped at the doorframe of her bedroom, a silly smile curving her lips.

There, sleeping on her bed was Rachel Berry. It had been a week since the day Quinn had decided to stay to protect her. Rachel had told her uncle that Quinn was sick and that she was going to take care of her so they could spend time together.

Quinn was lost on her thoughts when Rachel rolled over searching for Quinn.

"Quinn?" she mumbled when she didn't find the warm body next to her.

"Right here" Quinn said sitting down next to her. Rachel rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I can't sleep" They just stayed there, staring at each other for a while.

Quinn smiled, leaning down to kiss Rachel's forehead.

"I love you" She whispered making Rachel blush.

"I love you, too" Rachel said, pulling Quinn closer so she could kiss her fully on the lips, linking her fingers behind her neck. Quinn giggled holding her closer.

"You know, I… I need to go back to Berlin and I was wondering… would you like to come with me?" Quinn asked staring into Rachel's eyes.

"I… don't know" Rachel answered.

"Oh, c'mon, it'll be just you and I"

"And… what about you know who?"

"Oh, you mean Finn?" Quinn said frowning, she hadn't though about that, technically she was still engaged with Finn, but for god's sake, love was not enough to describe how she felt about Rachel. "Look, I don't love him, I never did, I love you, ok?" Rachel nodded slightly "So would you come with me?"

"Can we talk about it on the morning?" Rachel said closing her eyes, resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Sure" Quinn whispered kissing her lover's forehead.

* * *

><p>The next morning Quinn awake alone in her bed.<p>

"Rach?" she mumbled rubbing her eyes, she got up and took her dressing gown. She found Rachel cooking on the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" Rachel greeted her, smiling at how cute Quinn looked: messy short hair, sleepy eyes. She walked up to give her a quick peck on the lips. Quinn pouted.

"That wasn't a kiss" Rachel rolled eyes, kissing her again, this time Quinn held her closer to make it last but a loud knock on the door interrupted them. Quinn frowned.

"Who could it be?" Rachel whispered.

"Must be Blaine" Quinn said and went to open the door "Hey, you're just in time for breakf…" she stopped dead when she met that look that she used to know for so long. "Finn?"

"Hey, sweetheart" the boy said smiling "Did you miss me?"

"What… what are you doing here? You can't be here! You need to go!" Quinn said pushing him outside.

"What? Wait, what the…?"

"Quinn? Who is it?" Both of them turned to find Rachel staring at them.

"Hmm, this… this is Finn, my… fiancé" Quinn said glaring at Finn "Finn, this is Rachel, the friend I told you about"

"Oh, Hi, I've heard a lot about you, it's a pleasure to meet you" Rachel said walking up to Finn, holding out a hand.

"Likewise" Finn said shaking her hand.

"Well, I think it's time for me to leave" Rachel said looking at Quinn "Would you like to come home for dinner? Uncle Albert would like to meet your fiancé"

Quinn could see the hurt on Rachel's eyes, she looked down.

"We'd love to be there" she said, Rachel just nodded and walked to the door; Quinn followed her and closed the door just after she walked through the doorframe, resting her forehead on the door. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she started to sob uncontrollably.

"Quinn? Are you ok?" A worried Finn asked her, pulling her into his embrace. She just shook her head and kept crying. Everything was falling around her.


	6. Chapter 6:Lies and hell

**First I want to apologize for the delay :P I've had to do a lot of stuff and I hadn't had the time to sit and write, anyway I'll try to upload the next chapter soon.**

**And second I want to thanks to all of you who are following this fic, I love you all :)**

**and third: read, enjoy and tell me what you think about it :D**

* * *

><p>"Drink this, it'll make you feel better" Finn said placing a cup of tea in front of Quinn, she just pushed it away. Finn sighed "Quinn, please, you've been like that since I came in, you could have said "hi" at least"<p>

Quinn gave him a cold glare.

"Hi" she said getting up from the chair and heading upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked, following her.

"Shower. You're not invited" She said closing the door of the bathroom.

"Quinn we don't have time for your little games" Finn said hearing the water falling from the other side of the door "Quinn, please, get out of there, we need to go, Lieutenant Hinsen is waiting for us at the camp" He heard the water stop and then Quinn opened the door, wrapped on a towel.

"What camp?" she asked frowning.

"The camp we installed this morning, it's fifteen minutes from here"

Quinn's eyes widened.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me that?" she yelled rushing to her room to change, it was worst than she had ever imagined.

* * *

><p>Rachel wandered through the market, she didn't want to get home, she just needed some time to think, she had so much to think about.<p>

First of all she had to think about Quinn. A small smile curved her lips at the simple though of the blonde. How something so wrong feels so right? Rachel sighed, was she really in love with Quinn? Or even more important, was Quinn really in love with her?

"Oh, c'mon, Rachel, don't be silly, she's engaged" she whispered to herself. She's going to get married and have the most beautiful children in the world; she though. She could get lost on her mind for the rest of the day but when somebody almost ran on her she got back to reality.

She looked up and found herself on hell.

People were running away from soldiers, soldiers were chasing them down. That was impossible, they didn't know where they were, but, damn, it wasn't time for that. Rachel only could do what all the others were doing: run away, but first she needed to fin her uncle, he should be on the shelter they had built on the stand's basement so she started to run in that direction.

She was about to reach the place when she got caught by one of the soldiers. Rachel squirmed and kicked trying to free herself from the soldier's grip, but she didn't need to fight that much because the soldier fell down. She looked down and covered her mouth to suppress a gasp. Someone had shot the man on the head, she looked around, no one on the village had arms, she looked down again, the man seemed familiar but before she could identify him she felt a new grip on her arm and a hand covering her mouth. This time she opted to bite the hand over her lips.

"Damn it! Stay still!" she heard a familiar voice exclaim.

"Quinn!" she exclaimed turning around "Oh my, you're ok! I was afraid of…"

"Rachel, shut up!" Quinn took her by the arm dragging her into the nearest alley "You need to hide" she said peering outside "Go to my house, you'll be safe there, then I'll pick you once I'm finished"

"Quinn? What do you…?" Rachel went silence when she noticed what Quinn was wearing, it wasn't a suit like last time, no, it was a uniform, just like the soldiers that were out there, and her hand were holding a rifle "Quinn, what does that mean?"

Quinn looked at her and sighed.

"Rachel, I didn't mean it to end like this, believe me I just was trying to…"

"This is your fault?" Rachel asked in disbelief, feeling her heart break, everything had been a lie.

"It's not like that! Well… it is, but it's not what you think" Quinn didn't know what to say at that moment "Can we talk later?"

Rachel didn't say anything and just rushed out.

"Rachel! Come back here!" she heard Quinn yelling but she kept running, hot tears streaming down her cheeks, she didn't want to stop, she didn't want to face the reality that the only person she truly loved was a lie. Finally she had to stop to catch her breath, she couldn't control her sobs. Suddenly she felt a big pain on her head and then nothing… everything was black…


	7. Chapter 7:Looking back

**Well, I re-wrote this I don't know how many times but finally I could put it out. I already started working on the next chapter and I promise it'll be longer than this but for now, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Rachel! Come back here!" Quinn yelled running behind the petite brunette but someone stopped her just as she came out of the alley.<em>

_"Lieutenant Hudson's been shot!" the man told her, grabbing her by the arm and leading her to where Finn was but she freed herself from the man._

_"Then go take care of that" she told the man before ran away looking for Rachel._

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed, looking out at the snow falling down; even after five month she couldn't forgive herself for what happened that day.<p>

She didn't find Rachel after that man stopped her.

* * *

><p><em>"Where the fuck are they?" she yelled at Hinsen once she entered his tent, the man gave her a confused look before she grabbed him by the jacket and even thought he was a few inches taller than her, the anger on Quinn's eyes made him want to get on his knees and pray for his life.<em>

_"T-they… I... I don't know" the man babbled "We just sent them to the train station"_

* * *

><p>They sent her to the fucking train station so she could be sent to any fucking place on the country.<p>

Quinn got up from her bed, after all she hadn't slept well the last five months, sleeping was a waste of time. She took a picture from the nightstand; it was her, when she was ten, and Finn, when he was eleven. She frowned.

* * *

><p><em>"Captain Fabray?" a voice called her just when she was leaving the camp to collect her things, she turned around.<em>

_"What?"_

_"We… we have something you need to see"_

_She follow the soldier to one of the tents, there was a body over a stretcher, covered with a sheet. She looked at the man frowning; he walked up to the stretcher and lifted the sheet._

_"We found him near to an alley, the culprit has been punished"_

_Quinn swallowed hard. There, lying on the stretcher was Finn, his face almost unrecognizable._

_They found him near an alley, so he was the one she had shot to save Rachel ._

* * *

><p>Someone knocked at her door.<p>

"Come in"

An old woman poked her head at the door.

"Sorry, dear, I saw the lights on and I though you might need something" the woman said.

Quinn smiled to her.

"I'm fine, thank you Mrs. Hudson. You should go to sleep, I don't want you to stay up all night, after all someone's picking me up, you don't have to worry about me"

The woman nodded.

"Just… be careful, please"

"Will do" the woman exited the room and Quinn turned off the lights.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn let out a sight before knocking at the door. She looked around adjusting her uniform; she had so many memories of that place. Suddenly the door was opened for an old woman.<em>

_"Quinn! Oh, darling what are you doing here? I though you were on a mission" the woman said giving her a hug "Come on in, I'm baking some cookies, there were your favorites, remember?"_

_Quinn closed the door behind her and followed the woman to the kitchen. She stayed at the doorframe, looking at the woman._

_"Where's Mr. Hudson?" she asked looking around "He's always here when you're baking"_

_Mrs. Hudson gave her a weak smile._

_"He died" the woman said "His battalion was guided to a tramp"_

_"I'm sorry" Quinn said looking down. We could say that the news made her sad; after all, that man was like a real father to her._

_"And Finn? Is he still working on that mission?"_

_Quinn looked up and shook her head._

_"We had to rush it and… he was shot…I'm so sorry"_

* * *

><p>Quinn was buttoning her jacket when she saw a car parking in front of the house. She went upstairs before they could knock at the door.<p>

"Major Fabray" the man saluted her, Quinn just nodded, handing him a single case. They made their way to the car and Quinn got up on the back seat where another man was.

"How was your vacation?" the man asked

"Awful" Quinn said "You made me waste a week of precious time, Blaine"

Blaine smiled.

"They almost found out" he said "I needed you out of the business for a few days"

Quinn huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

><p><em>It was during the ceremony they held to promote her that she had met Blaine again. They found a lonely office where they could talk. As soon as they were in, Blaine took her by the shoulders.<em>

_"How could you? I knew that 'Fabray' sounded familiar to me and even though I trusted you! They trusted you… she trusted you…" Quinn remained still "She can be dead by now!"_

_Blaine took a few steps back, holding up a hand to his cheek._

_"Don't you dare to say that again" Quinn told him "She's alive… and we're going to find her"_

* * *

><p>"So, did you find something interesting?" Quinn asked looking at him.<p>

"Maybe" he said smiling, Quinn smiled back, she was going to find Rachel, no matter how long it would take.


	8. Chapter 8:A bit of heaven

**I just wanted to let you know that it makes me so happy to know that all of you like the story so much, I'll try to upload faster but for now: enjoy ;)**

"Quinn?" Blaine shook her gently "We're almost there"

Quinn rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Why did you let me fall asleep?" she asked Blaine straightening up her uniform.

Blaine shrugged.

"You need to rest before you go kicking asses" he answered making Quinn chuckle.

A few minutes passed before they could see the camp. Actually it was a weapons factory; they were becoming more necessary so many of the prisoners were sent to places like those.

Quinn took a deep breath once they were inside.

"Nervous?" She looked at Blaine raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, not a good question" he said frowning. The car stopped in front of a building apart from the factory. Two men were waiting for them.

"Major Fabray, I suppose" A tall blonde man held his hand to Blaine.

"Nice to meet you" Quinn said shaking the hand of the man "Captain Berg, I suppose, this is Captain Anderson, my assistant" the man gave her a confused look "Something's wrong, Captain Berg?" she asked firmly. The man shook his head.

"Follow me, please"

He guided them to an empty office.

"This will be your office" Quinn walked up to the window behind her desk; she had a lovely view of the barrack.

"So, what happened to Major Hinsen?" Quinn asked.

"He was sent to Berlin, the Fuhrer himself asked for his presence"

"Everyone's leaving, uh?" Blaine spoke up "Why are you still here?" he looked at Berg.

"Someone needs to take care of this place, Captain"

"And that someone is me" Quinn said walking up to the door "Where's the master office?"

"Four doors down the hallway" Berg answered following her.

The master office was a big room with five desks, four of them were occupied by secretaries, the last one was occupied by two telephones and one telegraph.

"Which one to Munich?" she asked pointing at the phones.

"Number two"

She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Colonel Schin, speak" a voice answered.

"Heil, Hitler, Colonel. I'm Major Fabray waiting for your orders"

"Oh, yeah, Fabray… Here… for the moment you just need to make sure that everything's working as it should and you have to send supplies to the north"

"How far is the fire line?"

"Do not worry, the drivers know their way. Oh, one more thing: watch your back, keep and eye on Berg, that dog's been wanting a fucking promotion for a while"

"Will do, sir" she hung up, eyeing Berg "Gather your men, we need to celebrate and… I have some new rules for you"

* * *

><p>Rachel woke when she felt the tiny body on her arms shivering. She looked down; a four years old blonde girl was wrapped on her arms and was looking at Rachel with two beautiful blue eyes.<p>

"Rach, I'm cold" the little girl whispered. Rachel smiled at her, she took off the old blanked that was over her shoulders to cover the little girl, the sudden cold made her shiver but she didn't care.

"Better?" she asked and the little girl nodded "Now, try to get some sleep" the girl snuggled closer to Rachel.

Rachel looked around; the moonlight streaming through the holes in the ceiling illuminated a little the place. She had lost the count of how many days she had been there.

* * *

><p><em>She opened her eyes and found herself inside of a train wagon, two women looking down at her.<em>

_"Oh, sweetheart, your ok!" the older one exclaimed. They helped Rachel to stand up._

_"Where are we?" she asked, still confused._

_"On our way to hell" the other woman answered._

_They arrived to the camp three days later. Once they were on the station they were separated, women from men but before she could follow the group one of the soldiers grabbed her by the arm._

_"You are coming with me" the man said with a husky voice. That's when she knew what hell really was like._

* * *

><p>She used to fight when a soldier took her to his room; it was two weeks after she arrived to the camp when she learned her lesson.<p>

Another woman had refused to have sex with the Captain. She was beaten to death in front of everyone. No one refused again after that.

"Rach" the little girl called her, she looked down smiling. That woman beaten to death was that girl's mother so Rachel had taken care of her since then.

"You really need to sleep, Em"

"Sing for me?" Emily asked and Rachel started humming a sweet lullaby but before Emily could fall asleep a tall figure stopped in front of them. Rachel looked up, she couldn't see his face, but she didn't need to, she had heard the party the soldiers had held earlier, they were drunk and they needed "fun". She pulled Emily out of her lap and the man grabbed her firmly by the arm, dragging her outside.

It was starting to snow again and Rachel felt cold to the bone.

"It's really you" the soldier said and Rachel had to look up.

"Blaine…" she whispered "Oh, Blaine!" she exclaimed giving him a hug "You're alive, I though they were going to kill you and…"

"Hey, hey, calm down, honey" Blaine chuckled, wiping her tears away "C'mon, you're freezing"

He took her to a warehouse behind the main building, she looked at him frowning but he just opened the door, pushing her inside. There was a single bed, a pair of chairs and a large table. And someone was there, standing in front of the table, reading some files.

"Quinn" Rachel whispered and the blonde turned around.

"Rachel" Quinn walked up to her "I knew you were ok" she said hugging her "Blaine, go get some food" Blaine nodded and left.

"You're shivering, here, put this on" Quinn said taking off her coat, handing it to Rachel, Quinn took a moment to appreciate Rachel. She was thinner and looked a little bit sick.

Blaine came back with a tray of food.

"Everyone's asleep" he said to Quinn smiling "What the hell did you put on the beer?"

Quinn just shrugged.

"I'll be outside if you need anything" Blaine kissed Rachel's cheek before heading outside.

Rachel still couldn't process what was happening, was it real? Or was it just another dream? She had dreamed many times about Blaine or Quinn saving her, but she never though they would come true.

She sat down at the table and Quinn sat down next to her, taking one of Rachel's hands in hers. She saw Rachel eating in silence. She hadn't had a real meal since she was on that damn camp.

Once Rachel was done she looked up at Quinn, the images of the last time she saw her flashing on her mind.

"Where's… he?" Rachel whispered, not trusting her voice. Quinn bit her bottom lip; she knew Rachel was talking about Finn.

"He's dead. Remember that man who was holding you… It was me… who shot him"

Rachel just nodded, looking down again.

"Rachel, I just wanted to make things clear, it was my fault, but I didn't mean to…"

"Quinn, it's ok… you were just doing your job" Rachel said. Quinn sighed.

"I was… but… I… I wasn't meant to fall in love with you…"

Rachel looked straight on Quinn's eyes, searching for any hint that could tell her that she was lying, but she didn't find any, she just found love and…guiltiness.

Quinn wasn't at her best either; she looked exhausted, like if she hadn't slept in ages.

"Everything's my fault" Quinn whispered "I was being so stupid thinking that I could handle everything and…"

"Quinn, it's ok"

"No, it's not, if it wasn't for that…"

"Quinn, stop blaming yourself. I… didn't react well, I know, but when once I calmed down I realized that I should have stayed with you but I was so scared, I couldn't believe that the only person that I've truly loved were my enemy"

"You… really love me?"

Rachel nodded, smiling. Quinn smiled back, leaning forward so she their lips could touch. The kiss was slow and sweet, they broke apart, resting their foreheads together, eyes still closed.

And for the first time after what seemed like an eternity, both of them sleep holding each other, enjoying that bit of heaven that they found on hell.


	9. Chapter 9:Ruined plans?

**Hey there, fellas! :D**

** know you want me to upload faster but with all the christmas stuff coming up, I barely have time, but do not worry, I'll try me best to upload the next chapter soon ;D**

* * *

><p>They repeated the same routine the following two days. Rachel was glad that she was able to spend the night with Quinn and Blaine after a hard day of working and pretending.<p>

Everything was going as planned, that was Blaine used to say; they had been assigned to take care of the camp for a few weeks so they would be leaving at any moment, but by the third night all their plans were ruined.

"I can't believe it's still snowing" Rachel commented once Blaine took her outside the barrack.

"Uhm? Oh, yeah, the snow" Blaine answered looking up, he seemed pissed.

"Something's wrong?" Rachel asked and Blaine just shook his head no. They made their way to the warehouse where Quinn used to wait for them but this time she wasn't there.

"Where's Quinn?"

"Making some calls" Blaine said sitting down on the bed, just a few minutes later Quinn appeared on the door. She had her hand filled with files and maps. Blaine frowned; he knew something wrong had happened.

"What's all that shit?" he asked getting up.

"Nothing" Quinn said taking off her coat "I need you to be on the office and answer the phone, don't let those bitches touch them, they're top secret calls" They looked at each other for a few seconds without saying a word before Blaine went out.

"Something's wrong" Rachel said, this time it wasn't a question. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"Nothing, I can handle it, I promise" she said giving Rachel a quick peck on the lips "Now, what about a nap? I'm so tired" Quinn said yawning, making Rachel giggle.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up when she couldn't feel Quinn next to her, she rubbed her eyes to find the blonde sitting in front of the table, all the files and maps she had brought scattered around. She heard a knock on the door and closed her eyes, pretending she was asleep.<p>

"Come in" Quinn said, lifting her gaze from the papers. Blaine came in, holding a piece of paper on his hand "Oh, shit, another one?"

"Yeah" Blaine handed it to her "They really want you there "

"Why don't they ask for Berg? He's a normal soldier, trained on the normal academy; he's supposed to do that kind of missions, not me"

Blaine shrugged.

"What do they want you to do there?" he asked

"I'm not sure; they said something about a special team to take the civilians out of the city"

Blaine frowned and walked up to see some of the maps.

"It's a disguise" he said taking one map from the table "They're totally fucked on the east" he pointed at some place on the map "Give it a few months and the Russians will be all over Berlin, that's why they want you there"

Quinn sighed.

"You know that the _save-the-civilians thing_ isn't about saving them exactly" Blaine muttered.

"I know" Quinn groaned. Blaine studied her for a few moments.

"A fucking dilemma isn't it?" he raised and eyebrow, Quinn frowned looking up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, don't play fool with me Fabray, I know about that battle taking place on that pretty head of yours" Blaine smiled "One half of you is trying to find a way to escape but… the other half is dying to take that fucking place on the fire line"

"You're mad" Quinn said half smiling "You need to get some sleep"

"Old habits die hard. You've been into this your whole life, you've been waiting all you life for an opportunity like this, haven't you?"

"What's your point?" Quinn was getting upset.

"It's hard to betray your beliefs… so I just want to know if you're really sure of what you're doing right now" Quinn looked down, biting her lip, she was about to answer when a realization hit her.

She got up of her chair suddenly

"Oh, Blaine, you're a fucking genius!" she said kissing his cheek "Stay here, I have some calls to make" she said taking her coat and running outside.

"You're… welcome?"

Rachel yawned and pretended to be waking up.

"Hey there" Blaine said smiling.

"Hey yourself" Rachel said sitting up "Where's Quinn?" Blaine just shrugged and sat down in front of the table, reading some notes that Quinn had wrote down. There was silence for a few minutes till Rachel decided to speak. "You were pissed earlier"

Blaine looked up and smiled.

"Oh, don't worry; it's just that sometimes I don't how to handle the arguments on the office"

Rachel nodded, wondering if he had had an argument with Quinn. Silence fell upon them again.

Almost an hour later Quinn appeared again, wearing a big smile.

"I'm glad you're awake, I have wonderful news" Quinn said "We're leaving in two days!"

"Oh, Quinn! That's wonderful!" Rachel jumped out of bed to hug her; Blaine just looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Ok, ok, we'll have time to celebrate later, for now, we have a lot to work" Quinn said kissing Rachel's cheek before freeing herself from the hug.

"You went to summer camp on the academy, didn't you?" she asked Blaine walking up to him.

"Yes" Blaine answered getting up "Why?"

"Because we need to pack as if we were going there" Blaine frowned.

"What are you planning?"

"Can't tell" Quinn said sitting down on her chair and took a map of the region "Now, go, we don't have enough time" Blaine rolled his eyes but did what he was told.

Once he was gone Rachel walked up to Quinn.

"So, we're really leaving?" Quinn smiled to her lover, pulling her into her lap to give her a proper kiss.

"Yes, we're leaving" Quinn whispered.

"Then… I want to take someone with us"


	10. Chapter 10:Trust

**Hey everybody! :) I just wanted to wish you happy holidays to all of you! **

**Now the chapter! ;)**

* * *

><p>"Are you fucking insane?" Quinn yelled at Blaine "How could you tell her that it was ok?"<p>

"Oh, please, a child is not a problem" Blaine yelled back.

"Of course it is! You can't expect a child to follow orders; we would be risking the mission!"

"You only care about your fucking plans"

"Because they will take us out of here! I am the one making plans, I am the one that gets stuck on those fucking meetings with those motherfuckers trying to convince them that my ideas are the best solution so we can get out of here while you're being an asshole, a fucking asshole screwing up my plans!" Quinn took a long breath trying to clam down. She hated when someone screwed her plans, especially when that someone was supposed to help her.

It had started the night before.

* * *

><p>"… and since then I've been taking care of here. She's only four, Quinn; she deserves something better than this. She needs us."<p>

Quinn sighed

"Rachel…I… We can't take her with us, it'd be too dangerous. She's too young to take a risk like this and…"

"Please, Quinn, she won't be a problem, I promise"

"You can't promise that" Quinn said getting up from bed

"I just did" Rachel said frowning. Quinn chuckled buttoning her shirt.

"What I was trying to say is that you can't be sure that she won't be a problem. We'll be out in the woods for a few days before we get to a safe place and I don't even know if it's safe out there, we can stumble across some Russians or something like that and we would be dead, you wanna expose her to that kind of risk?"

"And you think that leave her alone is not a risk? Quinn, I know that the only reasons that those… those imitation of men are keeping their pants up is because you're here, once you leave…"

"She'll be fine"

"No, she won't!" Rachel said, her voice getting higher "Think of your childhood, you didn't have to spend it in a place like this!"

"Actually I did" Quinn said frowning. She didn't like to talk about that part of her life, the days before she was left at the Hudson's.

"Did you like it?" Rachel asked.

"No…"

"Then?"

"I'll think about it"

* * *

><p>"You can't stand someone else taking the lead" Blaine said crossing his arms over his chest.<p>

"What? This isn't about who's the leader, this about getting our asses out of here!"

"Whatever" Blaine mumbled taking his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Rachel" he said getting out.

Quinn groaned. Blaine was starting to drive her mad, she couldn't stand it, he could just do what he was told, it wasn't that hard.

A few minutes later he was back with Rachel and… a little blonde girl who looked scared. She glared at Blaine, he just shrugged.

"So, who do we have here?" she asked kneeling down in front of the girl who jus hid behind Rachel.

"It's ok, Em, she's a friend" Rachel told her.

"You don't like the uniform, do you?" Quinn asked, the girl shook his head "Fine, I'll take it off" she took off her jacket and the peaked cap "Better?" the girl nodded slightly "I'm Quinn" she said, shaking the girl's hand.

"I'm Emily" the girl said, her voice just above a whisper "Are you gonna take us out of here?"

Quinn glared at Rachel who was avoiding her look. She looked back at the girl.

"Yes" Quinn finally answered, thought she wasn't sure how, they had screwed up her plans again and that meant another sleepless night trying to figure out a new plan.

Quinn got up taking her jacket and cap.

"Blaine, take good care of them" she said before getting out of the room.

"Where is she going?" Rachel asked Blaine.

"To make more of her glorious plans" He answered sitting on the edge of the bed.

Hours later Quinn came back with a bunch of maps. An amused smile appeared on her face when she found one of the most beautiful scenes she had seen in her life. Rachel and Emily were snuggling on bed, both of them fast asleep. Her smile disappeared when she looked at Blaine; he was asleep on the chair near to the bed.

"Wake up" she shook him gently, Blaine stretched out, rubbing his eyes.

"Quinn? Sorry, I just closed my eyes for a moment…"

"It's ok, we're tired" she said "Go get some proper rest, tomorrow's the day"

He nodded and got up, taking his coat.

"You sure you have this under control?" he asked frowning.

"You've trusted me for the past five months, what made you change your mind?" Blaine shrugged.

"Who said I trusted you?" he said before going out.


	11. Chapter 11:Getaway

**Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy... whatever you celebrate! :D**

**Well, because I didn't have much to do yesterday I had time to finish this, I hope you enjoy! :D**

**P.S. I'll try to upload next chapter before New Year's Day**

* * *

><p>Quinn looked down at her watch, leaning on the black Mercedes Benz. Blaine was almost thirty minutes late.<p>

"What the hell is taking so long?" Quinn mumbled to herself watching the snow starting to fall.

It was the night and she couldn't let Blaine risk her plans. She was fighting the urge to go get them but when she was about to go back inside the main building she saw three figures approaching her.

"What took you so long?" she asked as she opened the door for Rachel and Emily.

"Nothing" Blaine said heading to the driver's side "Give me the keys"

"Who said _you_ were driving?" Quinn asked walking up to him "You don't even know where we are going" she said matter-of-factly, Blaine just sighed but didn't say anything.

Quinn drove carefully to the exit of the camp. It was past midnight, most of the soldiers were asleep so it wasn't that hard to get away from the place. Blaine frowned once they were a few miles away from the camp.

"All those sleepless nights and we just got away like nothing?" he looked at Quinn.

"Here's where the hard part begins" she said driving out of the road and into the woods.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked from the back of the car.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine" Quinn assured her keeping an eye on the road, avoiding the trees and bushes. She could see Blaine's disgusted face and she could tell that he was thinking about "better" ways to get away but he should have helped with the plans instead of waiting for her to take the lead. She looked at the rearview mirror, making sure that Rachel and Emily were ok with the on going situation.

Emily was snuggled close to Rachel who was watching outside the window. Neither of them seemed unpleased with their getaway.

Quinn drove for over an hour till they reached what looked like a frozen lake. Blaine gave her a glare.

"Now what? A ship will come to get us?" he asked.

"We're spending the night here" Quinn explained, getting out of the car.

"Wait, what?" Blaine got out of the car too "This is your plan? Stay here till the war ends?"

"I said that we're spending the night here, not that this is our hideaway" she said on a calm tone, taking a backpack out of the trunk "You packed everything?"

"Yes, like if we were going to summer camp" Blaine answered.

"Good" she said giving Blaine the backpack "We're not on a safe area yet" she took a rifle "We're taking turns, you sleep first, I'll wake you up in two hours" Blaine nodded and got into the car again while Quinn sat on the hood of the car looking at the full moon above her head.

* * *

><p>"So, where are we going now?" Blaine asked when the sun was starting to raise.<p>

"We have to get ride of the car" Quinn said, taking out the things from the trunk.

"We're gonna walk? Isn't it faster on the car?"

Quinn cocked an eyebrow.

"It's easier to follow the trace of a car; you should know that, besides if you really went to the glorious summer camp you shouldn't be afraid of walking" Blaine shrugged.

"How long do we have to walk? I don't think Rachel and Em will support that much"

"Two days if we sleep just four hours at night, there'll be more time for resting when we get to the hideaway"

"And how do we get ride of the car?" Quinn pointed at the lake.

"We're sinking it; I don't think the ice is that thick so it shouldn't be a problem"

Once Rachel and Emily were awake they proceeded to sink the car. It wasn't as easy as Quinn had thought. She sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead; they were trying to break the ice so the car would sink easier.

"This is not working" Blaine complained.

"I know" Quinn said, trying to find a way to break the ice "You didn't bring any grenades, did you?"

Blaine frowned slightly.

"I… I'm not sure" he said walking up to where Rachel and Emily were "I just packed some munitions they had, so I'm not sure" he said looking into one of the backpacks "Here!" he exclaimed showing a grenade to Quinn "We have a few"

"You're making it explode?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"There's no other way" Blaine said.

Quinn drove carefully into the lake, leaving the car far from the border. Once she reached the three they were hiding behind she smiled to Blaine.

"Would you do the honors?"

Blaine smiled back.

"Sure" he said stepping towards the lake. Quinn pulled Rachel and Emily closer to her.

"Cover your ears" she told them and they did, though the sound of the explosion was still too loud.

"So?" Blaine cocked an eyebrow taking two of the backpacks while Quinn took the one that was left. She took out a map from the inner poker of her coat.

"Straight to the north" she said showing the map to Blaine, he nodded and they headed to the place that was circled on the map.


	12. Chapter 12:Family?

The two days of journey passed by without any problems. Blaine and Quinn hadn't gotten into arguments because they didn't have something to argue about, but Quinn was sure that Blaine was waiting to get to their destination so he could find any mistake on Quinn's plan.

_"What the fuck is wrong with him anyway?"_ Quinn tough, she was leading the march, the others a few meters behind her. They had got ride of two of the backpacks by now, they didn't need them once they were empty, so now they had the one with the munitions that was being carried by Blaine, who was also holding one of the two rifles they brought, and, of course, Quinn had the other one.

"Are those… houses?" Rachel asked looking up at Blaine.

"Yeah, they are" Blaine said. As they got closer he could count five of them. He looked at Quinn who had stopped and was waiting for them to join her "This is your hideaway?"

"Kind of" she answered, Blaine nodded, at least it was better than being on the woods.

They walked slowly, entering the little group of buildings.

"Wait" Blaine whispered and Quinn turned to look at him, he just pointed ahead "Trenches"

Quinn frowned, Blaine was right, there were a few trenches, did they go the wrong way?

Before Blaine could spoke the sound of shooting was heard. Rachel threw herself down, covering Emily while Blaine kneeled down in front of them holding up his rifle.

"Where does that come from?" he asked Quinn and then he noticed that Quinn hadn't move, he was about to yell at her so she would snap out of her trance when she spoke.

"Ok, that's enough!" she yelled at no-one, taking a few steps "Get out or I'll show what bullets are made for!" the shooting stopped. Blaine frowned when he saw two men coming out from behind one of the houses, they were wearing thorn uniforms. One of them was blonde; the right sleeve of his jacket was missing, instead he had a bandage. The other one had his head shaved and big smile on his face.

"Sorry, Fabray we tough you were the enemy" the blonde man said. Quinn cocked an eyebrow.

"Shut it, Evans, I know it was Puckerman's idea" she looked at the other man "Wasn't it?"

He nodded proudly.

"Just like in the old times" he said smiling "It's good to see you again"

Quinn smiled and then looked back at Blaine, Rachel and Emily.

"It's ok, they're my friends" she said.

Rachel frowned.

"If they're your friends I don't wanna meet you enemies" she said, making both men laugh.

"Hey, I like her" Puck said.

"Keep it on your pants, Puckerman" Quinn shot him a death glare, his smiled disappeared, he had learned long ago not to mess with Quinn whenever she shot him that glare.

"Well, let's get inside" Puck said heading to one of the houses.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Blaine asked. They had entered the living room where was set the biggest radio station ha had seen. There were at least ten different kind of radios.<p>

"Oh, this is nothing" Sam said smiling "Just a little station we made, you like it?"

"How do you manage to supervise every one of them?"

"Dude" Puck said sitting down in front of one radio "We were trained for this"

Blaine frowned, he didn't remember any class on the academy about setting a radio station this big but before he could ask, Sam spoke up.

"So, time for introductions?" he asked Quinn, she smiled.

"Sure, this is Blaine, he'd been helping me for a while" she turned to Rachel who had picked Emily up "And these are Rachel and Emily" she didn't need to explain the relation between them; she knew her friends weren't dumb.

"And, you are?" Rachel asked the guys.

"Sam Evans" the blonde guy said smiling.

"Noah Puckerman" the other said "We're Fabray's friends from the academy, hey, Sam, why don't you show them the rooms while I talk to our Major?"

"Not now, Puckerman, I really need a shower and some sleep" Quinn said "Meanwhile you can fill those trenches again"

"But we need a way to protect ourselves if any brigade reaches the zone"

"Smartass, they're obsolete!" Quinn said "And dangerous, it's a fucking tramp, you won't get out alive if any brigade find us and if they see the trenches, well, that will alert them, you never paid attention on the academy, did you?"

Puck shook his head no.

"Too busy getting on somebody's pants" he said smiling, Quinn rolled eyes but smiled.

"C'mon, show us the rooms before I decided show him why the trenches are so dangerous" she said to Sam, making him chuckle.

The house had three bedrooms, so Quinn decided that it would be better that Rachel and Emily shared bedroom, she took the one next to theirs and the guys could take the one that was left. Anyway they would take turns to supervise the radio station and the surroundings of the house so it really didn't matter if they shared bedroom.

"I think there are some clothes on the drawers" Sam said "Once you're done, you can go down, I'll cook something just for you three" he told the three girls.

"Thank you" Rachel said, he nodded before closing the door. Rachel looked up to Quinn who was looking outside the window; Emily had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows on bed.

She walked up silently to Quinn and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Everything's ok?" she whispered, the blonde nodded, snapping out from her trance.

"Yes, I'm just kind of happy that everything's going as planned" she looked down on Rachel's eyes, smiling; she closed the gab between them, kissing those lips that fit so perfectly with hers. They broke apart smiling "What do you think of England?" Quinn asked, several minutes later. "Would you like to live on there?"

Rachel looked at her, confusion written all across her face.

"Well, I don't know" she answered sincerely. Quinn frowned.

"What about Switzerland? I heard they make good chocolate" Rachel giggled, hitting Quinn playfully on the arm.

"What's this about? Are you asking me to move out of the country with you?"

"Maybe" Quinn smiled shyly "I've made contact with… some people and they can get us out of here. The war is almost over and we've lost, so I offered to help them once everything ends"

"They want _you_ to help _them_?"

"I know more than what I should. It would be too dangerous if I… if _we_ stay on the country after everything ends, so… would you come with me? We can find a big house on the countryside, buy a dog, raise Emily together and do all the stuff families do…"

"You're asking me to make a family with you?" Rachel asked, smiling widely.

Quinn nodded "Pretty much"

"I would love to, Quinn Fabray"

After a long shower Quinn finally emerged from the bathroom, she had managed to find a suit that fit her on the guy's room closet, but she had only put the black pants and the white shirt, the house was warm enough to forget about a sweater or jacket. Rachel frowned when she saw Quinn entering the room.

"What's with you and male clothing?" she asked cocking an eyebrow, Quinn just shrugged.

"I'm used to wear it. Ever since my mother died I've worn them. My father didn't know anything about coordinating colors, or what dress was the correct for a party or stuff like that, so he used to buy me boy clothes" Quinn explained while drying her hair with a towel. On that moment Rachel noticed that this was the first time that Quinn talked about her family, but she wasn't in the mood to ask her more about it.

Quinn smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed where she was lying with Emily who was still asleep.

"She looks so peaceful" Quinn said, staring at the slept girl. A yawn escaped from her mouth, Rachel chuckled.

"You should sleep as well"

Quinn shook her head.

"First I have to talk to the guys" she said getting up "I'll be back in a minute"

She found Sam trying to explain Blaine how to use one of the radios.

"Where's Puckerman?" she asked.

"Outside" Sam said with an amused smile "Filling the trenches"

"Oh, right"

She took her jacket and went outside, she found Puck filling the last trench.

"Hey, come to help me?" he asked smiling, Quinn rolled eyes.

"You haven't changed, have you?"

"No, but you have" he said with a serious look "I heard what happened to Finn, I'm sorry"

Quinn felt like she was going to get sick, but before she could say something Puck spoke again.

"Although a part of me is happy, you know, not because he died, I'm happy for you"

"I don't get it" Quinn cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

Puck flashed her a big smile.

"I'm not dumb; you've never cared so much about someone as you care for her, you would give your life for her"

"Does that bother any of you?" she asked, blushing slightly at Puck's statement.

Puck smiled warmly.

"Quinn, we've known you for fifteen years and we've never seen you this happy in all your life, not even when we went to your engagement party; why should that bother us?"

"Thanks, I would hug you but you're sweaty and stinky"

"Your loss" he said smiling "Now go snuggle with your girl, we'll talk after I take a shower"

"Fine" she said walking towards the house, she stopped and looked back at Puck who had started to work again; she smiled and rushed back to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and whispering another thank you before running back to the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel giggled watching Emily and Quinn. They were sitting at the other end of the couch, Emily on Quinn's lap; both of them engrossed reading a book, well, Quinn was the one reading (faces and sound effects included) making impossible for the girl to focus on something else but Quinn.

Blaine stretched on his chair; he had been supervising the radios for almost five hours and he needed some rest. Puck and Sam were outside on their daily patrol, a few miles around the house.

Rachel snuggled closer to her girls, and Quinn smiled a little, slipping an arm around her.

Quinn wished they could stay like that forever, but she knew it couldn't be.

The front door swung open and Sam came in almost running.

"We need you" he told Quinn and then whispered something on her ear. Quinn frowned and looked slightly scared.

"We'll finish later" she told Emily, getting up. Rachel looked at her frowning but was Blaine who asked.

"What happens?" he asked getting up from his chair.

"You stay here" Quinn said taking the rifle that was near to the couch "Don't you dare to go outside, no matter what you hear" and with that she followed Sam outside.

"Where did you find him?" Quinn asked Sam as he guided her to one of the other houses.

"Three miles to the west. I think he was left behind because of the injury on his leg" Sam said opening the door for Quinn. She just nodded.

Puck was on the living room pointing with his rifle a man that was sitting on the couch. The man was wearing a dirty and torn uniform.

"Brigade and range" Quinn ordered. The man just looked between Puck and Quinn.

"Answer, now!" Puck pulled the rifle against the man's chest.

The man just frowned looking at Puck.

"He won't tell" Sam spoke "The insignia on the collar of the jacket" he pointed "A private from the Waffen, the asshole wants to be a hero"

Quinn rolled eyes; she had always hated privates, trying to impress their superiors, but she admitted they were perfect when you were bored and had nothing to do.

"Listen" she said firmly, in her best 'you're-really-fucked-if-you-don't-do-what-I-tell' tone "You have two choices, choice one: you tell us what we want to know and maybe we can drop you off somewhere on the woods so you can find a way home; or choice two: you say nothing and we have fun torturing you 'till you decide to speak" she was smiling at that point "So?"

"I will never tell you a thing" the man hissed. Quinn shrugged.

"Your choice. Make him talk"

* * *

><p>"Why is Quinn taking so long?" Emily looked up at Rachel who smiled at the girl.<p>

"She might be really busy, don't you think so, Blaine?" she asked the guy who was peering out the window.

"Uh? Yeah, they're really busy" he frowned, he couldn't see them outside. He sighed. He didn't like to be left out but he couldn't say anything, not yet. He turned around looking at the girls on the couch. He had to admit one thing, Rachel was really happy despite the situation, Quinn made her happy; Quinn and Emily, she had a family of her own now, well, kind of.

He walked up to the girls.

"Hey, if you want I can finish reading you that book" he offered smiling but Emily shook her head no.

"You don't make faces" the little girl said.

"Well, I can try"

"Nope"

"Blaine, please" Rachel said with an amused smile. She knew that Emily was still afraid of the guys, with the uniforms and rifles, and yes, Quinn had a rifle and a very weird sense of fashion, but she had won the girl's affection by playing with her, by telling her stories about fairies and princesses. Rachel had told her that she was really good with kids, Quinn just answered that she was improvising.

Blaine opened his mouth to try one more time but he closed it again when he heard the screams. He looked up to Rachel who pulled Emily on her lap. Then they heard the shooting.

Blaine got up, took a rifle and headed for the front door.

"I'll be back in a minute"

"Wait! Quinn told you to stay here" Rachel told him, trying to calm Emily.

"They can be in trouble" he said opening the door, almost running into Quinn.

"Where you going?" she asked him.

"We heard the shooting"

"Everything's fine" Quinn said walking into the living room.

"Quinn!" Emily squealed, jumping out of Rachel's lap and running to her. Quinn smiled, picking her up.

"Hey, sweetheart" she kissed her cheek "Why don't you take Rachel upstairs so I can talk to the guys?" Emily pouted "Pretty please? I promise I'll read you the rest before you go to bed"

"Quinn, are you sure everything's fine?" Rachel asked walking up to her, taking Emily from her arms.

"Yes, just go upstairs" Rachel nodded. Quinn looked out the front door.

"You can come in now!" she called Puck and Sam.

Blaine frowned.

"What the hell…?" his mouth shut when he saw Puck and Sam, they were covered in blood.

"Blaine go help Puckerman, he'll tell you what happened"

"C'mon, dude. We need to find another shovel" Puck said dragging him outside.

"I'll go get the radio" Sam said heading to the basement and Quinn took some maps, making her way to the kitchen.

"I finish with the radio but we have a problem" Sam said entering the kitchen minutes later "We need a pair of antennas"

Quinn looked up from the maps.

"I think I got their routes" Quinn said "These were their positions fours days ago and with the messages we intercepted these must be their positions right now" Sam looked at the maps.

"Fine. Here" he pointed a spot on the map, seven miles from where they were "There's another group of houses, we need to put an antenna in there and other in the roof"

Quinn frowned.

"Why? Spy radios need only one on the roof of the building"

"Not the Russian ones"

"Where you got a Russian radio?"

"Long story, you don't really wanna know" Sam shrugged.

Quinn frowned looking at the map, she needed a good plan.

The privet talked after all, he confessed he was part of a rescue group that was looking for lost Major that was supposed to arrive to Berlin two days ago, and that Major was no other but Quinn. She never though they would care about her, apparently they were aware that she knew more than she should.

"We're done. Have a plan?" Puck asked coming into the kitchen, followed by Blaine.

"Yes" Quinn whispered and looked up to them "Sam, go change your clothes, you're good with all the radio stuff, I'll go with you. Puck you're in charge while I'm gone"

"Wait, I can go with him" Blaine offered "They're looking for you"

"Exactly, if they find us, you won't have to worry anymore…"

"Because they'll get what they want" Puck finished. Quinn nodded and looked down at her watch.

"We're leaving as soon as the sun sets" she said.


	14. Chapter 14

"Can't sleep?" Puck asked grinning when he saw Rachel walking into the living room. The girl just nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Where's Blaine?" she asked.

"He's sleeping. He worked all day so I sent him to sleep a few hours. He's a good guy, better than what Fabray told me"

Rachel frowned slightly.

"I don't understand why they can't get along"

Puck grinned.

"Well, by what Fabray told me… he doesn't trust her and, let me tell you something, you must be stupid not to trust her. Yes, she was raised to be one of the greatest military minds of our times and trust me she is, but… I don't know, I guess she knows what is right even if she's been fighting against it all her life… did that make sense?" he asked frowning.

"Yeah, I guess"

* * *

><p>Quinn huffed, fighting with the scarf around her neck. Sam chuckled.<p>

"Why are you even wearing that? We left the house an hour ago, you can get rid of it now" he said and Quinn rolled eyes.

"Rachel wouldn't let me go out without this" she said.

"You're so whipped, Fabray"

"Shut it" she said hitting his arm playfully.

* * *

><p><em>"How can you know it isn't a trap?" Rachel asked as she watched Quinn pacing the room.<em>

_Quinn cocked an eyebrow, looking at Rachel who was sitting on the bed._

_"They think the Russians kidnapped me. If it is a trap, is a bad one. Besides, no one knows where we are"_

_"What about your 'friends'?"_

_"Puck and Sam? No way! They'd never do something like that"_

_"How can you be sure? You told me you haven't seen them in years, maybe they've changed"_

_Quinn sighed and sat down next to Rachel._

_"Maybe they did… I know they did" she could see Rachel starting to smile "But not in the way you think" Rachel frowned a little "We all have lost something because of… our 'job'. Last time I saw Puckerman was two years ago at my… engagement party, a few months after that his family was sent to Auschwitz. They were Jews. Puck got into the academy with fake papers; he wanted to make sure that no one could touch his family. No one knows how they found out." She took Rachel's hand before continuing "And Sam… well, last thing I heard what that he was on Munich last year so I asked Puck what he was doing here and he told me…" Quinn shook her head "You don't really need to know, just… let's say that I don't ever want to be on his position"_

* * *

><p>"You ok?" Quinn looked up at Sam and nodded at his question.<p>

"Puck told me what happened" she said looking at her friend "I'm sorry"

Sam looked away.

"I… I'm a coward" he whispered "They were only three… I've killed more than three bastards in a row so many times… I don't know what happened to me at that moment… I just stood there… petrified… I can't even remember if Mercedes had the chance to scream… or if the kids had the chance to run… I… I…" his voice cracked and Quinn pulled him into a tight hug.

"You're not a coward. Actually you're very brave… you're still here…" she whispered on his ear "I don't wanna think of what I'd do if that ever happens to me but certainly I wouldn't last a day…" Sam shook his head breaking apart from Quinn.

"Stop talking shit" he said giving her a small smile "C'mon, we better hurry if we want to arrive home early"

Quinn nodded and started walking again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know this is kinda short but I promise I'll try to upload another cahpter soon ;) oh, and thanks for the faves and story alerts<strong>


	15. Chapter 15:Change of plans

"Be careful" Quinn whispered as Sam climbed to the top of the roof. They had made it to the group of houses where Sam wanted to put the antenna. During their journey Sam had told Quinn that all those house were refuge of lots of Jews till some moths ago. They had been found, in fact, Sam had supervised the mission.

Quinn was aware that Sam's way of working was one of the best of their generation, almost perfect, so it didn't surprised her. She couldn't help the memories that were assaulting her, from the days on the academy, of the way they used to discuss about who would reach a better charge; they always knew that the real competition was between Sam and Quinn, Puck and Finn were good but they were always fooling around while Quinn and Sam would spend the entire night studying on the library. It was a draw by the way, both Quinn and Sam were Majors, Puck was still First lieutenant.

She started wandering about her old dreams; you know, those about directing a brigade, defending Berlin, winning her fights and being promote to general, everything that would make her father to be proud of her.

A sudden noise took her back to reality, it wasn't Sam, the noise came from below them. She looked down.

"Shit" she cursed under her breath. Even in the dark of the night she could see four men walking near the house, she couldn't say if they were friend or enemies. She looked up at Sam who was looking down, he had noticed them too.

She took a deep breath holding her rifle up. Her finger firmly over the trigger, her eyes fixed in the target but before she could pull it one of the men yelled.

"Nothing here, Major Hinsen!"

She lowered the rifle and smirked 'Privates' she though.

"Wait, Hinsen?" she looked out of the window and called Sam "Come back here, I know them"

Sam frowned at his friend but did what he was told.

"You know them?" he asked getting trough the window.

"Yeah, I worked with Hinsen for moths, let's go meet them" she said but Sam took her by the arm.

"What the fuck are you thinking? They can't know we're here"

"We need to know what's happening out there, believe me, Hinsen is a good friend"

Sam shook his head but followed Quinn downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Rachel! Rachel, wake up" Blaine shook her awake.<p>

"Blaine?" Rachel rubbed her eyes as she sat down straight on the bed.

"Get up, we're leaving"

"What? Wait, is everything ok?"

"No, nothing's ok" he said with a deep frown "Wake up Emily, we need to leave right now"

"Where's Quinn?"

"Quinn?" he snorted "Please just hurry" he said and rushed out of the door.

Rachel woke up Emily and both got dressed quickly. When they made it downstairs they found Blain and Puck arguing.

"Why the hell are doing what you say?" Blaine yelled.

"Because I'm on charge" Puck said "We're going to the south, two miles, there's a truck waiting for us"

"How do you know that? Oh, don't tell me, I know, Quinn told you, didn't she? But where's she? Oh yeah, _she ran away!"_

"What are you talking about?" Rachel interrupted. Both men looked at her, Puck sighed.

"Nothing important, but we need to leave now or we're dead" he said taking his rifle and walking to the front door "Are you coming?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Rachel and Blaine shared a look, they didn't have other option.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know I promised a longer chapter but with this new twist on the story I thought that it was better this wa, please don't kill me xD<strong>


End file.
